Renewal of the Syracuse Hematology-Oncology CCOP grant will enable us to continue to build upon efforts to promote quality clinical cancer research in the geographic region surrounding Syracuse, New York through participation in NCI sponsored treatment and cancer control studies. Syracuse Hematology-Oncology CCOP (Hematology-Oncology Associates of CNY) is committed to providing patients ready access to current cancer treatment, control and prevention trials. We are currently following hundreds of patients on cancer treatment, control and prevention trials. Continuation of the grant will not only allow us to continue to follow these patients, but to accrue additional individuals to such studies. Our Research Coordinator, Clinical Research Associates and Nurse Practitioner continue to work closely with the entire staff of Hematology-Oncology Associates of CNY to identify eligible patients for treatment and symptom control studies. We actively recruit high-risk individuals from a large area of Central New York for cancer prevention studies. The availability of a wide range of treatment and cancer control protocols improves the overall care of cancer patients in our community. The entire CCOP staff continues to not only provide "state of the art" care to our patients but to serve as a valuable resource to the local health care providers and to educate the entire CNY community in terms of cancer treatment and prevention. Our goal is to maintain our CCOP at a high level in terms of quantity and quality and to further increase our efforts in terms of cancer prevention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] COLLABORATING INSTITUTIONS: [unreadable] [unreadable] Hematology-Oncology Associates of CNY, East Syracuse, New York [unreadable] Hematology-Oncology Associates of CNY, Camillus, New York [unreadable] Community General Hospital, Syracuse, New York [unreadable] Crouse Hospital, Syracuse, New York [unreadable] St. Joseph's Hospital Health Center, Syracuse, New York [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]